


À l'instinct

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lust at First Sight, One Shot, Relationship Status: It's Complicated
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La raison n’avait pas grand’ part à la relation entre Bulma et Vegeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À l'instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À l’instinct  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball Z  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** (Bulma/Yamcha), Bulma x Vegeta ; Trunks  
>  **Genre :** développement de sentiments  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Entre Bulma et Vegeta, tout a commencé par un désir violent d’abord.   
Son histoire avec Yamcha, Bulma finissait par la trouver tiède. C’était un gentil garçon, matériel à mariage peut-être depuis qu’il s’était guéri de sa timidité et de ses manières de bandit d’autrefois… mais elle n’en était pas là. Plus là depuis quelques années : finis les rêves de fillette ; ou pas encore là : elle n’était pas prête à marcher dans les pas de sa mère. 

Survint ce Vegeta, et avec lui, la passion. Brutale. Elle n’a pas compris comment ni pourquoi. Du sexe. Pas « juste » du sexe parce que c’était quelque chose en soi qui se suffisait.

C’est arrivé qu’elle couche avec Yamcha avant : après tout ils avaient l’âge, l’envie ; elle n’allait pas chier une pendule pour ça non plus. Et c’était bien ; un peu maladroit au début, mais amusant. Ils ont vécu des moments tendres, des moments plus forts et c’était bon. 

Incomparable cependant avec ce qui est arrivé par la suite avec Vegeta. Elle a cru que ça serait juste une aventure. Puisque que c’était physique, qu’elle n’en démêlait pas de sentiments. Elle aurait peut-être à se la faire pardonner.   
Yamcha cependant n’a pas su digérer ça. C’est vrai que leur histoire commençait déjà à battre de l’aile avant ça, qu’ils atteignaient un point où il fallait s’interroger sérieusement sur la suite qu’ils voulaient lui donner, à s’engager plus loin et hésitaient.   
Et Bulma n’a pas pu oublier non plus, par la suite, ce qui était bien plus exaltant qu’une « simple » aventure. Elle l’avait franchement dans la peau. 

Pourtant, il n’était pas aimable. Le sexe avec lui était bon mais pas dément non plus au point de lui faire complètement perdre la tête. Le désir, avant, oui. Sa recrudescence après, aussi.   
Il n’était pas non plus le plus bel homme qu’elle ait rencontré même s’il se défendait bien. Et question caractère, elle le trouvait difficilement supportable. Par moments, elle s’en voulait franchement de tomber pour un type dont elle aurait dû trouver qu’il n’en valait pas la peine. 

Pour être honnête avec elle-même et avec tous les deux, il a fallu quitter Yamcha. Vegeta, avec son arrogance, affirmait que ça lui était complètement égal et Bulma l’aurait volontiers giflé pour ça. 

Ça, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à poursuivre une relation avec Vegeta. Des ébats… Oh si ça pouvait arriver de nouveau elle ne dirait pas non. Mais qu’est-ce que ça lui ferait bizarre. Avoir cédé une fois, deux, peut-être trois, elle pouvait se le pardonner. Continuer à vouloir tellement le voir, s’avouer que peut-être, elle développait des sentiments pour lui, c’était bien plus dur. 

Et pourtant, ça continua. Puis arriva un accident de parcours. Après avoir longuement gambergé, Bulma décida qu’elle était d’accord pour faire avec l’enfant, mais pas le père. Elle était d’accord pour être mère, après tout, elle se sentait bien assez adulte, indépendante et responsable pour ça, prête à partager sa vie avec un nouvel être, mais pas à devenir une épouse. Et surtout pas celle d’un sale type comme ça. Célibataire, maîtresse de sa propre vie, ça serait très bien. 

À ses yeux, Vegeta était un bon amant, du bon matériel génétique, mais un mauvais ami, certainement pas un mari et encore moins un père.   
Vu comment il l’a traitée au début, son manque de respect pour elle, sa personne et ses valeurs quand, techniquement, elle a quitté Yamcha à cause de lui… sur ce point qu’elle jugeait tellement plus important : son enfant à elle, elle préféra prendre elle-même de la distance. Donc non, elle ne l’a pas informé tout de suite de ce qui arrivait. 

Ensuite, quand elle le fit, ce fut pour le mettre simplement au courant, par simple principe. De façon froide, elle lui exposa qu’elle n’attendait rien de lui, que c’était sa vie à elle et qu’elle ne y lui laissait pas de place particulière.   
Très bien, qu’elle se débrouille à sa guise, cracha Vegeta en réponse : de toute façon ça lui était égal, affirmait-il, sous-entendant même qu’il ne se reconnaissait aucune part de responsabilité dans l’affaire, et mettant même sa paternité en doute. Après tout, ils ne s’étaient jamais promis fidélité ni exclusivité ni rien.   
Bulma s’y attendait et au lieu de colère et d’envie de lui coller des baffes, elle ne ressentit qu’une touche de déception et même pas l’envie de cracher de mépris. Elle valait mieux que ça, après tout. 

Et lui-même n’était pas si méprisable, finalement. La distance prise alors et le temps leur furent salutaires. Plus tard, bien plus tard, le regard quand il a rencontré son fils en disait long. Il pouvait bien tenter de dissimuler les expressions qui voulaient s’afficher sur son visage malgré lui comme nuisibles à son image de distance, c’était peine perdue.   
De la crainte : le fier guerrier qui a peur d’un bébé, des responsabilités qu’il refuse ; de l’émotion, un soupçon de fierté…   
La fierté, voilà le point sur lequel ils butaient depuis le début : de sa part à lui évidemment, en majorité mais de la sienne à elle aussi. Bulma était une forte tête et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds non plus. L’orgueil, donc, empêchait Vegeta de quémander un droit de reconnaissance sur son fils. En revanche, il était devenu capable de faire des avances maladroites pour demander un retour d’attention à Bulma.   
Qui ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps à se dire qu’elle ne devrait sans doute pas avant de céder. 

Par la suite, Vegeta apprit à lui manifester presque de la tendresse, en tout cas pour elle. Pour Trunks, ça serait plus difficile. Oui, il aurait de l’affection bourrue pour le bébé, pour le petit enfant qui grandissait. 

Et reconnaître enfin qu’ils se portaient mutuellement de l’affection, sans parler d’amour…   
Au fil des années, des combats contre tous ses ennemis, contre la peur de perdre, d’être tué de façon déshonorable, et contre ses propres démons intérieurs, Bulma a vu Vegeta devenir progressivement humain.   
Elle se raisonne en concluant que derrière le désir animal qui les anime depuis le début c’est ce potentiel à évoluer, à changer pour le mieux qui l’a attirée en premier lieu et qu’il fallait qu’elle mûrisse elle-même pour le comprendre. 

Vrai, faux, et si longs qu’ils aient été à se l’avouer, ils en sont certains enfin : ce n’est peut-être pas le sentiment le plus classique qui soit qui les portent l’un vers l’autre, mais à leur façon, oui, ils s’aiment. Profondément.


End file.
